


Say It

by gl1tchstep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tchstep/pseuds/gl1tchstep
Summary: This is my first ever fic so I hope you'll enjoy!This follows the timeline of the game, so there will be spoilers ahead.Title is based off a girl in red song, though this isn't a song fic.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 15





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I hope you'll enjoy!  
> This follows the timeline of the game, so there will be spoilers ahead.  
> Title is based off a girl in red song, though this isn't a song fic.

The breeze was cool brushing over him, rays from the sun shining down with a gentle heat, the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. It was almost serene. Almost.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

A voice snapped him from the trance-like state he was under, his eyes fluttering open, a groan sounding from him as he leaned up on his elbows, bringing his hand up to rub his temples. He felt as though he'd been hit by a truck, his body was heavy and his head was pulsing with pain. What the hell had happened to him? He could barely remember anything.

"Hey, are you listening?"

That voice again. He forced his eyes to focus, tilting his head up to try and make out where the voice was coming from. A fuzzy figure stood before him, bent over slightly at the knee with a rather concerned look crossing his features. His hair was wild, sticking up at every odd angle as if it hadn't been brushed in years, and an odd off-white in colour, his skin as pale as a ghost with his frame rather frail - if it wasn't for the sound of the waves in the background he'd have thought he was in a hospital with how sickly the boy looked. His eyes were a grey-ish green and had a strange lack of emotion to them, they reminded him of the wilting leaves of a dying plant. 

He pushed himself to sit upright, brushing away the sand that had accumulated within his short hazel hair and the folds of his clothes, rubbing his palms over his face in an attempt to try and come around. He didn't know what was happening, why was he lying in the sand like this? Why was he on a beach? Who was this strange boy stood before him?

He had so many questions.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You're able to talk right?" Spoke the boy once more.

"Leave me alone" He snapped, starting to be annoyed with the constant questions. All he wanted was some time to come around, some time to gather his thoughts, some time to-

"There's no way I'm leaving someone alone who looks that pale"

Looks like he'd have to talk.

He gave a heavy sigh and clambered shakily to his feet, brushing off the last few grains of sand from his trousers before looking across to the stranger, a slight frown spread across his face. He felt a pang of information race through into his mind, beginning to remember vaguely what had happened. He was in a weird room and then there was... a door? Yeah, that was right. When he went through the door he'd ended up in some classroom with a bunch of other students, then suddenly they'd ended up here on this island. That... Rabbit? Had brought them here, but his mind was so foggy he couldn't remember all the details it had given. "That... thing said we're on... a tropical island, right?" He questioned with a coarse voice, fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember more, but his head was killing him and making it hard to focus.

"Yeah, you're right" He responded calmly, letting a small sigh pass from his lips whilst he brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair. "So, how are you feeling? Have you calmed down now? I understand your confusion with everything that's going on but for now... Why don't we start with an introduction?" He added, pushing the corners of his lips into a soft smile, letting his arms fall to his sides in a relaxed manner - he didn't want to come off as intimidating or unapproachable after all.

"Introduction?" He replied, eyebrow raised.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you! I guess I should share my talent too, so you know why Hope's Peak chose me, though in my case it's a pretty disappointing talent" He prattled, arm instinctively raising to rub the back of his neck with his palm, flashing a sheepish grin towards the boy. "I'm lucky. That's not a joke either, that's my actual talent - I'm the ultimate lucky student, at least that's what they call it anyway..." He continued, though he was beginning to lose focus once more - Nagito was rambling so much he could barely pay attention. "...Bad habit of viewing things through a pessimistic lens. Uhm, yeah, I guess that's it for my introduction"

His attention was snapped back by that last line, giving a small sigh as he rubbed his palms over his face once more.

_Nagito Komaeda, huh... He doesn't seem like the most reliable guy, but he doesn't strike me as a bad person either._

"Now then, your turn" His voice rang.

"Hajime Hinata" he responded, deciding to keep it short after the speech Nagito had given.

"Then, let me ask you a question Hajime: What's your ultimate?"

_My... ultimate?_

"Uh... I... I.." His mouth opened but the words struggled to come through, as if someone had put a spell on him to block him from speaking. Why couldn't he remember? He felt a sharp pain shoot through his head, stumbling a little as he gripped the side of his head with his hand, eyes closing tightly, releasing a shaky gasp from his lips. Why was this hurting so much to remember? The more he pushed himself to rack the edges of his brain the worse his aches grew, it was as if his body was punishing him for trying to remember.

But why? It was just a simple question?

"H-Hajime- are you okay?" The other boy exclaimed, eyes wide as he reached a hand out to place gently on his shoulder, his features filled with pure worry.

"Ah- I-I'm okay, it's nothing, I'm just... I guess I'm still pretty confused about all this, I'm having trouble remembering some things" He replied with another shaky exhale, straightening himself back up before managing to push a weak smile to his lips. To be honest, he didn't know if he was okay or not, but he didn't want to cause concern - it'd be a matter to deal with later.

"Well, I can understand how your memory might be confused after getting into a situation like this, I'm sure once you've settled you'll be able to remember" He smiled, returning his hands to his pockets as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Then I guess we're done with introductions, I hope we can get along! Oh, I have an idea! You've not properly met the others right? I've already done my introductions, but I could tag along with you so you're not alone - besides, it'd be a good chance for me to explore the island" He added.

"I guess so" He murmured in response, honestly he didn't particularly want to be stuck with this guy, he was a little strange, but he supposed it'd be better than being alone - he knew he'd drive himself crazy. He took one last look around at his surroundings, taking in the sight of the beach they were situated on, the smell of the ocean's salt drifting through the air. His eyes closed as he took in a deep inhale, letting his body relax with the exhale before looking to the white haired boy with a mixed expression. "Let's get going then"

He had a feeling things were only going to get stranger from this point.


End file.
